The present invention relates generally to a plastic bag whose construction, including heat seals and lines of perforations, facilitates its use for bank deposits.
It is already well-known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,797 issued to G. T. Schjeldahl for xe2x80x9cMethod of Heat Sealing and Severing Plastic Sheetsxe2x80x9d on Dec. 1, 1952, that sheets of plastic construction material are amenable to heat sealing or fusion thus enabling techniques to be employed in fabricating useful articles of manufacture such as, for example, as applied to plastic bag manufacture, line seals useful in forming side edges of bags, a seal with width or bar seal, useful in forming a strong bond between superposed panels of the bags, or lines of perforations, useful in separating a series of bags at the location coinciding with the line of perforations.
Using the aforesaid techniques alone or in combination a great variety of plastic bags have been fabricated, to mention but a few, the xe2x80x9cStand-Up Plastic Bag and Method of Making Samexe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,849 issued to Erickson et al. on Jun. 6, 1989, the xe2x80x9cRib and Groove Closure Bag with Bead Sealed Sidesxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,433 issued to Alan F. Savicki on Apr. 14, 1987, and xe2x80x9cPackagesxe2x80x9d of U.S. Pat. No. 3,204,760 issued to C. L. Whiteford on Sep. 7, 1965.
Heretofore, using the available techniques noted, there has not been devised a plastic bag that embodies unique product attributes enabling its use for making bank deposits. Instead, bags for this end use are of leather or cloth construction material, and typically are reused rather than being of a disposable nature, it presumably being believed, that security and other requirements of use disqualify use of a disposable plastic bag for the processing of currency, and/or checks or like commercial documentation.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a plastic bag for making bank deposits, at minimal expense permitting disposal after use, overcoming the foregoing and other shortcomings of the prior art.
More specifically, it is an object to provide a plastic bag article of manufacture which for both the user and for bank personnel facilitates the processing of currency and checks, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.
The description of the invention which follows, together with the accompanying drawings should not be construed as limiting the invention to the example shown and described, because those skilled in the art to which this invention appertains will be able to devise other forms thereof within the ambit of the appended claims.